Liebe kennt keine Grenzen
thumb|292pxHey leute, in dieser ff geht es um sebastian und santana die in den urlaub fliegen. Doch in diesem Urlaub sind nicht nur schöne momente . Ich bitte darum das ihr nicht zu hart seit denn es ist meine erste ff :D . Ich hoffe ihr mögt sie viel spaß. LG Karolin Der Urlaub ! Santana's Sicht 17:25 Uhr. Entlich sind wir glandet und auf dem weg zum Hotel. Sebastian wollte mich überreden direkt ins Zimmer zu gehen. Doch ich hab es geschaft das wir erst zum strand gehen. Als wir beim Strand angekommen waren setzten wir uns hin und sebastian nahm mich in den Arm und küsste mir auf die Stirn. Wir sahen uns den Sonnenuntergang an. Als es dunkel wurde gingen wir aufs Zimmer und hatten eine sehr schöne Nacht. Am nächsten Morgen wachte ich auf und schaute auf die Uhr. 9:00 Uhr. Sebastian war noch am schlafen , aslo machte ich mich fertig , schrieb einen zettel wo ich war und ging zum strand. Sebastian's Sicht Als ich aufwachte drehte ich mich um und griff ins leere. Dann fand ich einen zettel wo drauf stand " Guten morgen mein süßer. Ich habe mich auf dem weg zum Strand gemacht. Es wäre schön wenn du auch kommen würdest. Ich liebe dich. Santana ". Ich küsste den Zettel und machte mich fertig. Als ich zum strand kam sah ich etwas was ich nicht glauben wollte. Santana flirtete mit einem Typen. Ich ging zu Santana und ich dachte mir " Bleib ruhig Sebastian. Bleib ruhig ". Santana's Sicht Als ich mich am Strant hingelegt hatte kam ein Typ zu mir und sprach mich an. " Hey, ich bin Rick. wie geht's ?",sagte der typ. Dann antwortete ich " Ich bin Santana. Und mir gehts gut, aber was willst du eingentlich von mir ?". " Tja du bist ein heißes Girl. Und was macht man mit heißen girls ?", sagte Rick. " Stop! Ich habe einen Freund und den liebe ich!" , sagte Santana. Doch da war es schon zu spät. Ich drehte mich um und sah Sebastian wutentbrannt wegrennen. Ich nahm meine Sachen und rannte ihm hinterher . Ich schrie " Sebastian! WARTE ! Bitte warte ". Doch er ging weiter. Ich fing an zu weinen und ich weinte so doll das ich zusammen brach. Ich lag auf der Straße , weinte und dachte daran was eigentlich wäre wenn er nie wieder kommen würde , doch dann hat mich jemand von der Straße aufgehoben und mich auf die Lippen geküsst hat . Ich machte meine verheulten Augen auf und sah Sebastian." Ich dachte das du mich jetzt verlässt. Doch bevor du etwas sagst, das war echt nicht so wie du denkst !", sagte ich schluchzent. Sebastian setzte mich auf dem Boden ab und setzte sich neben mich , dann wischte er mir die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und sagte " Ich würde es nie übers Herz bringen dich zu verlassen , denn dazu lieb ich dich zu doll und es tut mir leid das ich einfach weggegangen bin. Ich liebe dich." Dann küsste er mich. Der Antrag Sebastian's Sicht Ich war echt nervös. Es war unser letzter Tag und ich wollte Santana fragen ob sie mich heiraten möchte." Ich habe mir auch schon den perfecten Plan aus gedacht" , dachte ich mir . Ich nahm Santana an der Hand und verband ihr die Augen. Santana protestierte doch ich presste meinen Finger auf ihre Lippen und sie wurd still dann nahm ich ihr Gesicht in meine Hände und küsste sie. Dann nahm ich sie an der Hand und und führte sie zu einer abgelegenen Grotte. Als wir ankamen nahm ich ihr die Augenbinde ab und tat so als wäre mir etwas heruntergefallen. Sie fragte mich ob sie mir helfen konnte doch ich lehnte ab. Und dann kniete ich mich vor sie und sie fing an zu grinsen. Ich nah den Ring aus meiner Hosentasche. Dann kam die Frage."Santana Lopez willst du mich heiraten mit einem schönen Kleid, mir und einer Kirche?",fragte ich erwartungsvoll. Doch sie sagte nichts. Sondern fiel mir nur um mit Freudentränen um den Hals. Dann nahm sie sich den Ring und küsste mich.thumb Santana's Sicht "UHHH er hat mich gefragt ob ich ihn heiraten will " dachte ich. Ich habe mich so gefreut und ich konnte es noch garnicht fassen. Doch dann schaute ich auf die Uhr und oh schreck es waren nur noch 3 Stunden bis der Flieger zurrück nach Hause ging. " Oh mein Gotte beeil dich in 3 Stunden geht der Flieger und du weißt das man mindestens 2 Stunden vorher da sein muss ", schoss es aus meinem Mund. Und Sebastian schaute mich etwas geschockt an und rannte los. Wärend er los rannte schrie er " Schnell los wir brauchen zum Hotel nur ca. 15 Minuten wenn wir uns beeilen". Also rannten wir los und 15 Minuten später kamen wir völlig aus der puste am Hotel an. Wir gingen an die Rezeption und bestellten ein Taxi. Dann holten wir unsere Koffer und fuhren zum Flughafen. Zum glück haben wir den Flug noch bekommen und hatten auf der Bordtoilette auch noch ein bisschen spaß. Welcome at home Santana's Sicht Als wir am Flughafen ankamen drehte Sebastian sich zu mir und sagte" Bevor wir unsere Koffer holen habe ich noch eine kleine Überaschung für dich ". Ich dachte mir das mich jetzt fast garnichts mehr überaschen konnte doch dann sagte Sebastian " Ich habe dich Schule gewechselt. Ich gehe jetzt auf die Mckinley High " ich fing an rum zu schreien weil ich mich freute, doch dann merkete ich dass mich der halbe Flughafen anstaarte. Dann holten wir unsere Koffer und nahmen uns ein Taxi und fuhren nach Hause. Am nächsten Morgen wachte ich vom pipen meines Weckers auf. Dann viel mir ein das heute ja die Schule wieder losging, also zog ich meine Cheerios Uniform an und merket nebenbei das Sebastian in meinem Bett lag und mich beim anziehen beobachtete.thumb Dabei bekam ich einen riesen Schreck da ich völlig vergessen habe das er mit zu mir gekommen war. 1 Stunde später als wir an der Mckinley angekommen sind gingen wir Hand in Hand durch den Flur. Doch unser Powerpärchen darsein wurde durch gekreische gestört. Als ich das gekreische hörte wusste ich sofort wer das war und drehte mich um und schrie" Brittany, Quinn ". Die beiden kamen auf mich zu gerannt und wir umarmten uns und sagten alle gleichzeitig " The unholy trithumb|leftnity sind wiedre da " . Dann sagte ich zu ihnen " Darf ich vorstellen mein Verlobter ". Wir fingen wieder an zu kreischen und hüpften zusammen auf dre stelle. "Erzähl uns alles " sagte Quinn und Brittany stimmte zu. Also erzählte ich ihnen die ganze Geschicht. Sebastian's Sicht Hmmmmm, ndieses ganze gekreische nervt ihrgend wie. Ich glaube ich mache mich mal auf den weg und suche meinen Spinnt. 5 minuten später . Entlich habe ich meinen Spind gefunden. Ich hole meinen Stundenplan raus und schaue was ich als erstes habe " Spanisch mit Mr Schuester ". Also neme ich meine Sachen für Spanisch und gehe los. Dann sah ich Santana die direkt auf mich zu kam und zu mir sagte " Wo warst du denn eben? Ich habe dich schon gesucht ". " Ich war nur auf der suche nach meinem Spind gesucht " antwortete ich ihr. Darauf nahm sie mir meinen Stundenplan ab und fing an zu grinsen " Wir haben zwar keine gemeinsamen Stunden aber .... du singst heute für den Glee-Club vor! Und ich habe schon ne idee was du singen könntest... ". " Was denn?", fragte ich erwartungsvoll. " Change the way you kiss me " sagte sie voller begeisterung. Dann hielt sie mir ihr Handy hin und spielte mir das Lied vor. Ich stimmte zu da ich das Lied kannte nur immer wieder vergessen hatte wie es hieß. 6 Schulstunden und 2 Pausen später ging ich zum Glee-Club udn alle staarten mich wie angewurzelt an. Dann sagte ich " Hey Leute ich würde gerne für den Glee-Club vorsingen. ". Mr Schuester kam auf mich zu und sagte " Hey Sebastian schön das du hier bist. Natürlich freuen wir uns immer wieder auf neue Mitglieder. Also dann fang mal an " I've never been afraid of the highest hights, Or afraid of flying now, I've nerver been afraid of the wildest fight Not afraid of dying, But now I want off this ride cause your scaring me and I don't like where we going I need a new fun fair cause your scaring me and I don't like where we going And now you're gonna miss me I know you're gonna miss me I guarantee you'll miss me cause you changed the way you kiss me Cause you change the way you kiss me We used to be so so souful Al green on the background vocals T total wereon the next high We get by with a so called soul mate made for each other chit chat But that dried up wise up to the cutting edge facts Now I'm chilling on my jack Jones Looking for a way back home but I can't get back Our love feels wrong please wind it back Our love feels wrong can't hide the cracks I guarantee you'll miss me cause you changed the way you kiss me I've never been afraid of the highest hights Or afraid of flying now I've never been afraid of teh wildest fight Not afraid of dying I need a new fun fair cause your scaring me and I don't like where were going I guarantee you'll miss me cause you changed the way you kiss me Our love feels wrong please wind it back Our love feels wrong can't hide the cracks I guarantee you'll miss me cause you changed the way you kiss me I guarantee you'll miss me cause you changed the way you kiss me Als ich fertig war haben alle geklatscht und Mr. Schuester sagte mir das ich jetzt im Glee-Club sei. Dann kam Santana auf mich zu und nahm meine Hand.Dann sagte sie " Ich habe auch noch ne überaschung ". Nachdem sie das sagte schauten Quinn und Brittany uns amüsiert an.Dann redete Santana weiter " Also Sebastian und ich werden ... " , sie machte eine kurze pause und redete nun wieder " Naja heiraten ". Ihre stimme hebte sich wieder und alle freuten sich bis auf einen Mr. Schue ." Habt ihr euch das denn auch gut überlegt ?" fragte er uns. Dann fing Santana sofort wieder an zu grinsen und nickte. Ich war nur etwas verwirrt und hielt deswegen lieber den Mund. Die Hochzeit Santana's Sicht 3 Monate später. In den vergangenen 3 Monaten war eigentlich nicht so viel passier außer den Hochzeits vorbereitungen. Wo ich Sebastian schon manchmal echt zur Weißglut gebracht habe da ich mich öfters mal nicht entscheiden konnte und deswegen kruzfristig meine Meinung geändert habe oder mehrere Tage zum entscheiden brauchte. Doch jetzt waren es nur noch 3 Tage bis zur Hochzeit und ich habe mich immer noch nicht für ein Kleid entschieden und Mom nervte mich damit das ich mich doch entlich entscheiden sollte. des wegen ging sie mit mir zu einem hübschen kleinen Brautmodenladen. Und dort fand ich mein Kleid.thumb Es war ein Traum, denn es war nicht wie jedes ander Hochzeitskleid. Ein rotes Hochzeitskleid das hätte ich mir nie gedacht.2 Tage vor der Hochzeit. Als kleines Mädchen habe ich immer von einer Märchenhochzeit geträumt und jetzt wir es war und es sind jetzt nur noch 2 Tage. Doch langsam werde ich hibbelich dadurch das ich so aufgeregt bin. Doch eine Sache war nicht perfekt. Undzwar habe ich Sebastian die letzten 2 Tage schon nicht mehr gesehen. Dadurch habe ich ein bisschen Angst, das er kalte Füße bekommt. Doch genau in dem moment wo ich daran denke klingelt mein Handy. Ich schaue auf den Display wo drauf steht das es Sebastian ist. Ich gehe dran : Sebastian: Hey Schatz... Santana: Hey ... Sebastian: Was ist los ? Santana: Ach ich habe 2 Tag nichts von dir gehört und habe Angst bekommen das du kalte Füße bekommen hast Sebastian: Ich liebe dich und ich weiß das ich dir in 2 Tagen vor dem Altar das Ja-Wort gebe Santana: Ohhh..... Ich liebe dich auch. Naja ich muss noch ein bisschen lernen. Wir sehen uns spätestens in 2 Tagen, aber ich vermiss dich jetzt schon. Sebastian: Ich dich auch. Lieb dich. Dann legten wir auf. Immer wenn ich mit ihm sprach hatte ich Schmetterlinge im Bauch. Seit unserer ersten begegnung haben mich diese Schmetterlinge genervt, doch seit ich mit ihm zusammen bin finde ich das Gefühl der kleinen bunten Lebewesen in meinem Bauch ganz angenehm. Denn es erinnert mich immer wieder warum ich mit ihm zusammen gekommen bin und zu seinem Antrag 'Ja' gesagt habe. Nachdem ich meinen Gedanken vollendet habe ging ich an meinen Schreibtisch, setzte mich hin, nahm meine Hausaufgaben raus und legte sie vor mir hin. Es viel mir schwer mich zu konzentrieren, denn die aufregung die langsam immer näher rückte lenkte mich ab. 2 Stunden später und mit etlicher vertrödelten Zeit in der ich in Gedanken versunken Herzchen auf mein Heft gemalt habe. Bin ich entlich mit meinen Hausaufgaben fertig geworden. Worauf ich gewissermaßen stolz bin, denn normalerweise hab ich meine Hausaufgaben nur teilweise oder garnicht gemacht. Doch er hat es geschaft, das ich mich, obwohl er da war, angefangen habe mich mehr auf die Schule zu konzentrieren. Auf einmal wurd ich müde. Ich ging ins Bad, machte mich fertig und ging ins Bett. In dieser Nacht hatte ich einen wundervollen Traum. Ich ging am Strand spazieren, wärend am Himmel hinter zwei Bergen die Sonne unter ging. Ich ging weiter und weiter. Der Weg schien endlos, doch ihrgendwann kam ich bei einem Steg an wo jemand stand. Es war eine weibliche Person mit langen braunen Haaren. Sie war außerdem klein und zierlich. Ich ging auf sie zu und sie Drehte sich um. Ich merkte das ich sie nicht kannte. Sie hatte ein schmarles Gesicht was zu ihrem Körper passte. Sie trug ein orangenes Kleid was mehr wie ein Tuch als wie ein Kleid aus sah und im Haar trug sie eine Blume wärend sich das Haar zu einem dicken Flechtzopf zusammen bund. Sie kam auf mich zu und hielt mir ihre Hand entgegen. Ich nahm sie und sie führte mich zum Wasser... Dann bin ich aufgewacht von einem weitentferntem Pipen. Erst nach einigen Sekunden merkte ich, das es mein Wecker war der mich zur Schule weckte. Ich war traurig das mein Traum zuende war. Doch andererseits freute ich mich darauf meine Freunde nocheinmal zusehen und etwas mit ihnen zu unternehmen da morgen der letzte Schultag vor den Ferien und meiner Hochzeit war. Ich streckte mich schlug meine Decke zur Seite und ging ins Badezimmer. Als ich dann fertig war, war ich noch etwas müde in die Küche gestapft und jetzt saß ich im Auto und fuhr zu Schule. Erst jetzt bemerkte ich wie still es in meinem Wagen war sodass ich eine CD einlegte und dazu voll abging. Es kam natürlich auch mein Lieblingslied 'Hall of Fame von The Script' und ich sang wie es sich gehörte aus voller Kehle ' Standing in the Hall of Fame' mit. Dadurch war auch der letzte rest meiner vorhin noch bestehenden Müdigkeit verschwunden und ich war nur noch gut drauf. Als ich an der Schule ankam strahlte ich alles und jeden an und war total glücklich. Nur jetzt erinnerte ich mich daran das ich Sebastian heute nicht sehen würde, doch das würde ich auch noch überleben diesen einen Tag. Ich ging den Schulflur entlang und steuerte direkt auf den Glee-Club zu. Kategorie:Glee Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:Romanze